Swordsmen, Witches, and Cats
by Arai Haruka
Summary: It's not the first kiss Saya's had, but experiencing Creed's skill at it makes her a bit envious of Train for being his object of desire. 50 Sentence challenge, Creed/Train/Saya.


**Title:** Swordsmen, Witches, and Cats**  
Fandom:** Black Cat**  
Pairing:** Creed Diskenth/Train Heartnet/Saya Minatsuki**  
Rating:** PG-13, at most**  
Warnings:** Bisexual threesome, sexual themes, casually ignoring the canon, possible spoilers, and some of the Creed/Saya being a bit twisted.**  
Challenge:** 3sentence, Set Three

A/N: It's been awhile since I've been in this fandom. I kind of miss it. But it's probably for the best that I left, lest I be disappointed with all the stories about OCs ending up with Train. Now for the fic.

01. Witch  
"I can see how you managed to get a hold on Train's heart," the silver-haired man says, "but rest assured that your beauty and enchantments won't work on me, little witch."

02. Hunt  
The passion in Train's eyes as he hunts down his miserably weak prey is just one of the many reasons Creed fell for him.

03. Trial  
Being around Saya, not hurting her, not killing her for what she has done to his Train, may be the hardest thing Creed has had to do, but, in the end, he does not regret doing it.

04. Judge  
"He seems like a nice guy," Saya states, proving to Train once and for all that she's either a horrible judge of character or much better at reforming people than she realizes.

05. Jury  
He is her judge, jury, and executioner, as he is the only one who can make sure she will pay for the crime of bewitching the Black Cat in full.

06. Victory  
The Cat's blood is flowing everywhere, and the one man that wasn't allowed to win has won.

07. March  
It seems that their limited funds are hit the hardest when March comes around and Creed starts preparations for April 13th, also known as Train's birthday.

08. Madness  
Creed is not sane, and they both know it – most times it's just an endearing character trait, though.

09. Comic  
"You and me, together?" Creed asks, and Saya notices that little half-smirk that usually only shows up when someone is holding back their laughter.

10. Book  
Just as she expected, Creed is a very well-read young man; Train, on the other hand…

11. Humor  
"You two would make a good comedy team," Creed states, causing blushes to appear on both Train's and Saya's faces.

12. Tragedy  
The tears on her face have dried, her body has lost all of its warmth, and her killer is long gone, leaving Train to hold the corpse of his only friend in his arms.

13. Romance  
It entertains Saya to watch Train and Creed alternating between acting like young, hesitant couple and an old, married one.

14. Fantasy  
"You have a sword that's made out of your life-force, is invisible, and can change lengths," and Creed can only smile and nod in response.

15. Horror  
Train learned the hard way that when plain ol' levelheaded Creed becomes jealous, bad things start to happen.

16. Torture  
With what Creed plans to do with her, maybe it's not such a good thing the little witch lived as Train originally expected.

17. Porn  
"What are you up to?" Train asks, and Saya keeps her face towards the computer screen in order to hide both her blush and the text that shows her friend and his "partner" in a more much more… intimate relationship than they have in real life.

18. Pleasure  
Saya and Creed are always the reason why Train is always trying to live his life to its fullest every day.

19. Pain  
Using a knife to dig out the bullets that had managed to hit, Creed starts to admire the lengths the witch went to keep his Cat to herself.

20. Hurt  
Maybe the most depressing part of this situation that Saya found herself in is that she won't be able to properly say good-bye to Train.

21. Comfort  
"I swear to you, Train, we will find the one who did this to Saya and make them pay."

22. Kiss  
It's not the first kiss Saya's had, but experiencing Creed's skill at it makes her a bit envious of Train for being his object of desire.

23. Caress  
Saya's hands still have a sort of womanly delicacy, Train notes as his friend continues to pet him like a cat.

24. Sensual  
In the end, it's hard for both of them not to mentally link Creed to sexual activities, with him being the most experienced at those types of things out of all three of them.

25. Blindfold  
None of them need eyes to see; their other senses can fill the gaps and paint a picture just as easily.

26. Chocolate  
When Saya describes Train's hair as chocolate-colored, Creed feels the need to point out to her that there is more than one color of chocolate.

27. Covered  
With Saya to his left and Creed on his right, Train feels like nothing bad could possibly happen to them.

28. Strawberry  
Saya's hair smells like strawberries, Train notes, as he gets a bit closer to the woman of his dreams.

29. Tea  
Creed has always preferred tea to other caffeinated drinks, inspiring Saya to learn how to make green tea just for him.

30. Coffee  
On the other hand, Creed has learned to start the day by brewing coffee, as he's usually the first one awake of the three.

31. Bite  
His teeth are sharp enough to draw blood, and Creed can't help but moan in delight as Train uses them to mark his skin.

32. Lick  
As Saya licks off a drop of melted ice cream that fell on to her hand, Creed can't help but notice that sometimes she's adorably child-like.

33. Tousle  
Creed usually doesn't have a hair out of place, but he strangely doesn't get too mad when Train ruins it with a well-placed tousle.

34. Tickle  
The discovery that Train is ticklish marks the learning of a new torture technique for Saya.

35. Monster  
He must be some sort of beast, killing a woman he openly had affection for in order to gain the love of the man who was her best friend.

36. Sex  
Creed is the one who effectively taught Train something they feel the Black Cat really should have known about much earlier.

37. Video  
The tape Belze brought to Train has had Creed a bit uneasy, but Saya playfully punches his shoulder and tells him to lighten up.

38. Games  
It was so easy to manipulate the girl, Creed would have laughed, but he would save it until Train was properly his.

39. Carnival  
The date felt almost cheesy because of its location, but Saya enjoyed it, nonetheless.

40. Clown  
Train has lightened up so much since he met Saya; it's hard to think of the emotionless assassin of the past and the happy-go-lucky guy of the present as the same person.

41. Broken  
She's like a porcelain doll in this state, a white little thing stained with red and so fragile a mere touch will shatter her just as Creed wishes.

42. Heart  
The scene was completely disturbing, as the heart of his only friend lay next to her dead body, along with a red rose and a note that stated, "Now you're free, Train."

43. Fixed  
There's something inside him that wants to go back, prevent what broke the assassin known as the Black Cat, but something inside him tells him that he cannot.

44. Mantle  
"Always so flashy," Saya sighed as Creed removed the mantle he was wearing in the most dramatic way possible.

45. Piece  
What was once a whole friendship, if not somewhat strange one, has been shattered in an attempt to make it something more.

46. Wind  
The wind howls in his ears as Train rushes from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to save the woman he's too afraid to lose.

47. Rain  
Saya has always loved the rain, and while Train doesn't share the feeling, it's comforting to know that Creed does.

48. Mud  
Pelting mud balls at one another is all fun and games until Creed shows up… at which point it become hilarious due to the duo throwing all the balls at him.

49. Lightning  
Train's golden eyes are like lightning in the tempest of his brown hair and black clothing; such a strange and beautiful contrast is what caused Saya to notice him in the first place.

50. Sore  
On one of the rare occasions that Train wakes up first, slightly sore from last night, he looks at his two lovers, smiles, and returns to his dreams.


End file.
